The Approval
by neeqlexy
Summary: SoulxMaka one-shot. Maka's mom figures out her daughter's weapon is actually a boy, and is also living with her in her cramped apartment, she decides to pay them a little visit. Will she approve of Soul?


MakaxSoul

It was a Saturday when Maka got the call. She was cooking dinner while Soul was sitting on the couch watching TV. Maka turned her head towards the table where her cell phone was vibrating its way off the table. Before it could fall, she grabbed the device. Almost unwillingly she looked at the caller ID. Her eyes widened. "It's mom!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Trembling with excitement, she flipped opened her phone and pressed the answer button.

"H-hello?" Maka managed to get out while Soul walked into the kitchen. "Maka? Maka! How have you been? Are you okay? How's the academy? Do you have good grades? Are you the top of your class? Maka answer me!" Maka smiled at the sound of her worried mother's voice.

"I'm fine mama. The academy is great and I'm at the top of my class."

"That's my girl! I know I haven't talked to you ever since you just entered the academy, and I apologize for that. I've been traveling a lot lately and I've finally settled down. But I suppose you got my post cards. How's that pig of a husband?"

"He's fine, but really annoying. He keeps on wanting to hang out with me. Just to let you know, I'm still on your side."

Maka's mom laughed through the phone. "I was worried. Since he has all that time to spend with you I was afraid you'd go against me. But I see you see him clearly for who he is!"

"Of course mama!"

At this point Maka put the phone on speaker and was attending to the almost burning dinner. Soul was next to her, getting a glass of water.

"So how's you're weapon? I heard she's a good one."

Soul spit out his water. Maka turned her head to see Soul coughing. "Sh-she?" he said as he averted his gaze to Maka. She smiled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "You see, that's a funny story."

Soul glared at her but then turned his head to the phone as a voice shouted, "Maka!" Said girl jumped and looked at the phone.

"Is that a boy I hear? What did I tell you about boys? They're dirty, filthy, pigs, and are COMPLETE jerks! Who is that there? Tell me Maka!"

Maka sweat dropped. "Hold on a second mama."

Soul scowled at his meister, "Explain now." Maka huffed as she shrugged her shoulders. "You see, Mama doesn't really like boys, as you can see, ever since she and papa decided to divorce. She's kind of over protective of me. So if I ever told her you were my weapon, let alone living with me, she'd get really mad." Soul leaned over on the counter. "Well don't you think it's about time to tell her?" he suggested. After a moment, someone broke the silence. "Maka are you there? I want you to tell me who that is," the mother said in a much calmer voice than before.

"I suppose you're right," Maka said as she picked her phone up. She turned it off from speaker mode and brought it to her ear. "Mom, I have something to tell you. The truth is, my weapon is really a boy. And ever since he became my partner he's been living with me." There was a brief pause after Maka explained everything to her mother. After a while, she began nodding as if her mom was telling her something. "Alright. Bye," Maka pulled the phone from her ear and pressed "END".

She ignored the silent Soul as she began loading the dinner on to a serving plate. A couple minutes passed. "Well?" Soul asked the quiet girl. Maka sighed. It would be kind of hard to avoid the person standing right next to you. "My mom's on her way to Death City. She's coming here to visit us for a couple weeks. She said she's going to arrive tomorrow," the meister informed her partner as she set the serving plate on the table.

Soul stood in shock. Maka's mom was a legend in the Academy. A legend in all of Death City! After all, she was the first one ever to make a Death Scythe for the God of Death. And she was coming here. But for what reason exactly? Soul walked over to Maka and asked, "Why?"

The girl had finished setting the table and checked her watch. "She said she's going to check on how I'm doing. And anyways, Death City is her home, and she's kind of home sick," Maka stated the reason as she took a seat, "where are they? It's not like them to be la-Ah!" Black star burst through the door, Tsubaki following behind. "Black Star you shouldn't barge in like that!" Tsubaki called after her blue haired friend.

"The amazing Black Star has arrived! Sorry I'm late; I got too caught up in training!" Black Star said as he plopped down on a chair. "You guys could've knocked!" Maka said as her vain was visible on her forehead.

Just then Kidd along with Liz and Patti barged into the small apartment. "I'm sorry we're late. I've decided to arrive at eight since that would be more proper. I hope we didn't miss the meal!" Kidd and his partners also sat down at the table. "If we always arrive at eight we're going to be late for everything, well unless it really is at eight," Liz propped her elbows on the table. "Lotsa Lotsa NUMBERS! HAHAHAHHA!" Pattie chanted before she went into a giggle fit.

"Well, let's forget about it for now and enjoy ourselves," Soul whispered into Maka's ear before taking his seat. The girl smiled to herself. Tomorrow will really be interesting.

**The next day…**

Maka woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned as she found the button that automatically stopped the annoying beeping. 'Why would I even set my alarm clock on a Sunday?' the girl thought to herself as she sat up, eyes half closed. Then, there was a spark in her head. "Mom's coming soon! We have to prepare!" She shouted mostly to herself as she hastily putting a t-shirt and shorts on.

After tightening her last pigtail she barged into the room next to her. Maka walked calmly up to the sleeping soul…before shaking him to death. "WHAT'S WRONG?" Soul sat up, causing him and Maka to hit each other's forehead. "Soul!" Maka wined as she rubbed her now red forehead.

"Well Sorry! Next time you shouldn't shake a person to death! What's up?"

"Mama's coming in three hours. You have to help me clean!" Maka looked around the cramped room. Clothes were thrown all over the place, and there was a funky smell coming from under the bed. The meister scrunched up her nose. "Start with your room," the girl ordered while she walked towards the supply closet.

When she came back she held two mops and a bucket in her hands. Maka threw a broom at Soul. The boy swiftly caught it.

"Start cleaning."

X.X"…

Maka and Soul sat panting on the couch. The floor, windows, and just about everything was sparkling with cleanness. Well, except for the two people sitting on the couch. Their clothes where covered in dust, and there were some dirt stains scattered on their clothing.

Maka lifted her head to check her watch. They had about ten minutes until her mom arrives. "We have some time to change," The girl told her partner as she stood up to dust herself off. "This dust is really uncool," Soul did the same as Maka.

…

Maka came out wearing a yellow track suit with her hair down. She looked at the round clock hanging on the wall. They had ten seconds.

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One…

There was a knock on the door and the doorbell rang two times. The young meister smiled as she opened the door to see her mom's sparkling face. She was only a couple inches taller than Maka, and has a slender body. Her eyes were as green as her daughters, and hair was sandy. The woman wore her hair down, and it was wavy. She wore a yellow sleeve-less shirt with a long black cloak. Her pants were yellow with a black stripe running through the sides. Tall Black boots were hidden under the length of her pants.

"Maka darling!" the woman greeted her daughter with a hug before pulling back. "I'll help you with your luggage mama!" Maka smiled and took the two large black rolling bags that were still outside.

"Why, you're a doll!" The mother kissed her daughter before looking around the apartment. She scrunched her nose, "Isn't this apartment rather… small? I expected that rotten father of yours to give you a much bigger apartment. But I should've expected nothing less from a greedy old pig." Maka closed the door with her foot before replying, "Papa did offer a bigger apartment, but I refused. I mean, it is only me and…" She stopped there, having seen what she had done.

"WHERE IS THAT BOY YOU'RE LIVING WITH? I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Maka's mom looked around the tiny apartment her daughter called home. "What's all the noise Maka? And when's your mom coming?" Soul came out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth and hand in pocket.

He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with faded baggy jeans. White sneakers were on his feet, and he was wearing the usual hair band. His eyes widened when they saw a woman standing in the middle of the living room, completely furious. He immediately knew it was Maka's mom, and backed away into the bathroom.

Maka rolled her deep green eyes. Sometimes, Soul didn't act as cool as he says he is. Well, of course Maka wouldn't tell him this. Then that would've just crushed his whole purpose of living. Maka swung the over stuffed luggage on the couch. She flinched at the sound of a spring coming loose, but she knew it would go back in place again just as soon as someone sat on the other side of the couch.

"Soul, come out of there," there was no answer. Maka's mom scoffed as she sat down on the wooden kitchen chair and crossed her legs. Maka leaned against the wall. "You know Soul, this is totally _uncool_," and with that last word, the door was open, and a white haired boy stepped out.

Slouching and hands in pockets, Soul walked slowly out. Maka smirked as she shoved Soul towards her mother. "Mom, this is Soul. Soul, this is mama," Maka introduced the two people, noticing the glare that her mom was giving her partner. There was an awkward silence in the room. The tension getting so uncomfortable that Maka had to do something.

But before she could even talk, there was a loud knock on the door. "Hey Maka! Soul! Open up!" Soul and Maka both recognized the loud and slightly annoying voice immediately. Maka ran over to the door and opened it, revealing the faces of Black star and Tsubaki.

Black Star held a basket ball under his arm. "Hey! Do you guys wanna play basket ball?" Black Star invited himself in, Tsubaki smiling before following after. "Where's Soul?" the loudmouth looked around the room, only to find a lady staring down his best friend in the kitchen table.

"Umm, who's that?" Black Star lowered his voice so only Maka could hear. "It's my mom," she whispered back, "she doesn't really like boys, so I suggest you leave." But before Black Star could take in the word of advice, Maka's mom turned her furious glare to Black Star. "MORE BOYS? Maka how many boyfriends do you have?" her voice rose as she stood up. "Oh, no no I'm just her friend! I'm already with someone," Black Star threw his arm around Tsubaki's waist, causing her to blush a deep red.

Before the conversation could go any further, Maka shoved the pair out the door. "Well we'll catch up with you guys later!" she rushed the words together as she slammed the door in her friends' faces.

Through all this commotion, Soul slipped into his room and slammed the door. Maka was beginning to get really annoyed of Soul's coward ness. She marched over to the plain white door and banged on it. "Soul you COWARD!" she yelled. But there was no answer. She was worried he must've escaped out the window, but when then heard a rustling sound.

Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. "S-Soul… I-I thought y-you'd do this for me," her voice was low, but her mom could hear every word. Inside the cramp room Maka could hear foot steps heading towards the door. "Fine, but only for you, Maka. Just don't cry. It's so uncool," he opened the door slowly and reached a hand out to wipe a tear away. Then, the white haired boy walked past her to the mother.

Maka smirked. 'Works every time,' Maka thought as she thanked Kami for her great acting skills. Maka turned around and saw talking to her mom. The woman just stared at the boy as he talked, deep in thought.

But she wasn't deep in thought about what he was saying. Maka's mom was thinking about the words he said to her daughter just a couple seconds ago. Based on Soul's words and actions, the woman realized that the white haired boy must really, really care about Maka.

The mother smiled and pulled Soul into a hug, which caused the scythe and its meister to widen their eyes. "I would like to leave my daughter in your hands," the sandy haired woman whispered into Soul's ear. Soul took the words in and smiled.

The woman pulled back and looked at her daughter. "Maka, I approve of this young man. He seems to care about you a lot," she winked at Maka's red cheeks. "WHAAATTT?" a loud voice from out the window reached the three people's ears.

Maka's dad was leaning into the open window, looking completely furious. "I thought you'd be stricter on this boy! I will not allow him to live with my daughter-" the red headed man stopped in mid sentence when he saw his ex-wife's red with anger face. "You're daughter?" the woman repeated calmly as she stepped towards the now terrified man.

Once the woman was just centimeters close to the sweating man's face, she smirked. "You're barely a man at all. Let alone a father," she spit bitterly. Then she pushed the man, along with the latter he was standing on, to the stone cold ground four stories down.

Maka stifled back a giggle, knowing that her dad would be in a cast tomorrow at the academy. Soul smiled as he threw an arm around Maka, causing her to blush. "You're mom is so cool," he whispered into Maka's ear.

"I know."

**AN: I hope you liked it! Hopefully LOVED it ;D! R&R! MAKA AND SOUL FOR THE WIND3**


End file.
